dnd_exiled_abyssfandomcom-20200215-history
Krinkle
'''Krinkle, '''The Sixth Lord of Entropy was a goblin wizard and a member of the Lords of Entropy. He played a main villain in The Exiled Abyss. Description Appearance Krinkle has the appearance of a creepy zombie-like goblin. His pupils are whited out and he has large wrinkles and scars all over his body. His mouth is scared and his teeth are sharp. He has the grin of a madman. Form Krinkle has a human disguise as Travar Wilford. Like Krinkle Wilford has no pupils and a lot of wrinkles. His hair is white and stringy and his face is covered in scars. Personality Krinkle used to be a pressured and anxious prince. He is now a tortured soul that has been driven to insanity. Krinkle had wished for nothing more than the suffering of others and a twisted sense of revenge. Biography Background Krinkle used to be the prince of The Swallowed City before it was conquered by Rythia. Unable to handle the pressure of being a prince Krinkle left The Swallowed City and was spotted by human travelers who tried to kill him. Krinkle killed in self-defense leading Rythia to hunt goblins in the area. Krinkle was kept as the pet of Rythia's twisted king and was subject to torcher and dehumanization. Krinkle blames himself for leading the humans to his city and hates all humans for the cruelty of Rythia. In the times of the Abyss Krinkle disguised himself as Wilford to bring chaos to Gloverwood. Krinkle's aspect is of beasts referring to his beastlike nature after having his humanity stolen from him. Act I: The Curse of Gloverwood Krinkle as Wilford had cursed the entire city-state of Gloverwood shortly after his ascension. With the help of Ashe Whistleblit, NovaTome was able to find the word that broke the curse, Krinkle original name. After this NovaTome hunted Krinkle down and killed him in The Tower of Beasts. Tale of The Stolen Prince "The Swallowed City was the most advanced goblin civilization in the world, one where its inhabitants, for the most part, but it’s monster-like tendencies behind them. Krinkle was one day to be king of this civilization. Krinkle studied every day and practiced as hard as he could but it was never, never enough for his father. This was contrary The Swallowed King was proud, he was hard on Krinkle because he believed that Kinkle would be the one to prove that goblinoids could be better than the monstrous humanoids and make it so they didn’t have to hide. He did not display these feelings and Krinkle snapped under the weight of disappointment and a lack of appreciation. He ran off, he didn’t know where. He ran into humans of Rythira, what you know as the Old Empire. Used to being attacked by goblinoids they attacked on sight. Krinkle killed one in self-defense before running off, it was noble. Soon the entire forest was crawling with Rythian soldiers for “pest control”. They found The Swallowed City and listened to no reason. Once they found the “murderer” Krinkle, they brought him forth to the emperor. The Emperor decided to keep Krinkle as a pet. The rest is goblin legend, how the prince was humiliated and tortured into insanity. How the prince was stolen away and his humanity was also stolen. He was turned into a beast by the emperors rule. Eventually, chaos broke out from as void dragon rose, Krinkle managed to escape and vowed vengeance on humans and their empires." -read by the Guiding Voice in The Tower of Beasts Trivia * Krinkle's backstory contains parallels to one of the members of NovaTome. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:NPC